russelfandomcom-20200213-history
“MERLYNA” STARS JHAZMYNE AND HIRO SERVE UP SIZZLING SUMMER FUN IN “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!”
March 2, 2018 Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias Dip into the fun and thrill of summer as Merlyna stars Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante lead the star-studded party in Hey it's Fans Day!, which celebrated its 4th anniversary this Sunday (March 4) with a special production number for the grand launch of IBC’s most anticipated fantaserye, together with Raymart Santiago, Bangs Garcia, Cogie Domingo, Assunta de Rossi, Krista Ranillo, plus the whole cast. Aside from the much-awaited fantaserye, viewers should also watch out for the stories about pass or fall in love in Hey it's Fans Day! RST: Paolo Onesa, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila, and Alyssa Angeles with two of Secarats artists Roel Manlangit and Via Saroca. The celebration continues with the powerhouse singing one trio and two duets from Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs and the cast of One Song as Joshua Cadelina and Christian Sy goes trio with Carlyn Ocampo, Myko Suntay meets Aubrey Caraan and Paolo Nepomuceno meets Janine Teñoso. Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars goes emotional duets with Shanne Velasco duet by Michael Pangilinan, Cayleen Villamor duet by Paolo Onesa, Maegan Bascug duet by Miguel Aguila and Trixie Salazar duet by Juster Fernandez. An all-star concert treat will also mark Hey it's Fans Day! party with Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, Young JV and Anja Aguilar, plus a concert treat from Hype 5ive and a show-stopping birthday bash of the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura. A surprise party as the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano delivers another Oh My Joyce! number. Meanwhile, witness an ultimate dance showdown led by Rico dela Paz, Ella Cruz, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, Kenzo Gutierrez, and Claudia Barretto. Also, don’t miss the special number from Secarats young stars Cherryz, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Francis Magundayao, Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Zaijian Jaranilla, Harold Rementilla, Elijah Rodriguez, Andres Muhlach, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espaola, Stephanie Bangcot, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, NJ Roben Asunto, Angelina Cruz, Miguel David, Andrea Brillantes, Erika Mae Salas, Michael Tañeca, Renz Aytona, Denie Canlas, Francine Diaz, and Dexie Daulat in Team Secarats. Hey it's Fans Fay! Homegrown Rhythms presents the music of Rayantha Leigh to be led by James and Young JV. Don’t miss Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 4), 11:30AM, on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFD4thSummerParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD4thSummerParty) (March 4, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Into You by Ariana Grande) : Rico dela Paz (dance) (Mama Lover by Serbero) : Marlo Mortel (Symphony) : Patrick Destura (Feel So Close by Calvin Harris) : Cherryz Mendoza (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso featuring Tove Lo) : Joyce Abestano (This Is How We Do It by Solid Base) : Young JV and Anja Aguilar (Anyway by Chris Brown) : Cherryz, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Anja, Patrick and Joyce (Anyway by Chris Brown) w/ Rico : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (Paolo Onesa with Roel Manlangit, Paolo Onesa with Via Saroca, Alyssa Angeles) (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura (birthday) (Happy Birthday Patrick!), Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs goes one trio and two duets for the cast of One Song : Joshua Cadelina, Carlyn Ocampo and Christian Sy (trio) (What About Me? by Kenny Rogers with Kim Carnes and James Ingram) : Myko Suntay and Aubrey Caraan (Always by Atlantic Starr) : Paolo Nepomuceno and Janine Teñoso (When You Love Someone by Jame Ingram and Anita Baker) : Joshua, Carlyn, Christian, Aubrey, Myko, Janine and Paolo (When You Love Someone by Jame Ingram and Anita Baker) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDSummerSplash) (March 18, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Aryanna Epperson, Keith Cruz : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Whistle by Flo Rida) : Paolo Onesa (Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell) : Hype 5ive (Best Song Ever by One Direction) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (Tonight I'm Getting Over You by Carly Rae Jepsen) : Janella Salvador (sing) and Rico dela Paz (dance) (Goin' In by Jennifer Lopez) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Rico dela Paz, Joyce Abestano : Part 2 : Up next: Cherryz's party in Team Secarats (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Team Secarats (Cherryz's party) : Streetboys : Cherryz Mendoza (sing-dance-rap) (Super Bass by Nicki Minaj) : Justin Ward, Hiro Volante and Francis Magundayao : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura : Patrisha Samson and Andres Muhlach : Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle : Franchesca Salcedo and Stephanie Bangcot : Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario : Renz Aytona, Dexie Daulat, Miguel David and Angelina Cruz : Cherryz (Super Bass by Nicki Minaj), Justin, Hiro, Francis, Joyce, Patrick, Carleen, Emman, Crissel, Krystin, Jedrik, Alliah, Patrisha, Andres, Franchesca, Stephanie, Sarah, Aaron, Renz, Dexie, Miguel, Angelina : Up next: Celebration continues for the birthday girl Cherryz Mendoza (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Production number (Hey it's Fans Day Full Fanatic: Cherryz Mendoza's birthday) : Cherryz Mendoza (You and Me by Melissa Manchester) : Josh, Cherryz (birthday) (Happy Birthday Cherryz! From IBC and Secarats family, Forever Friends of Cherryz (FFC)), Rico, Aryanna : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! It Girls (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Production number (Hey it's Fans Day! It Girls) : Keith Cruz, Joyce Abestano and Raisa Dayrit (BBoom BBoom by Momoland) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDTagInit) (March 25, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Josh Padilla, Angelina Cruz : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Joyce Abestano (Break Free by Ariana Grande feat. Zedd) : Rico dela Paz (dance) : Mavy and Cassy Legaspi (This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna) : Chienna Filomeno and Kenzo Gutierrez, Julian Trono and Ella Cruz (Summer by Calvin Harris) : Michael Pangilinan and Paolo Onesa (Zero Gravity by David Archuleta) : Roel Manlangit and Via Saroca (Sugar by Maroon 5) : Young JV (Can't Stop the Feeling! by Justin Timberlake) : Roel, Via, Young JV, Joyce, Michael, Paolo (Can't Stop the Feeling! by Justin Timberlake) w/ Rico, Mavy, Cassy, Chienna, Kenzo, Julian, Ella : Young JV (please welcome, birthday girl Janella Salvador) : Janella Salvador (Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador (birthday) (Happy Birthday Janella!), Josh Padilla, Patrick Destura, Bret Jackson 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDPinoyPagSummerAngDating) (April 15, 2018) Live at Makati Park and Garden Amphitheater (Makati Park and Garden is an urban riverfront park along the south bank of the Pasig River in Makati, Metro Manila). : At the opening number : Opening: Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Burning Love by Wynonna) : Erika Mae Salas (Summer Day by Barbie Almalbis) : Hype 5ive (Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Roel Manlangit (Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Hype 5ive and Roel (Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Patrick Destura (She Bangs by Ricky Martin) : Cherryz Mendoza (Lips Are Movin by Meghan Trainor) : Joyce Abestano (I'm Feeling Sexy Tonight by Chona Cruz) : Rico dela Paz and Ella Cruz (dance) (Good Feeling by Flo Rida) : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Pinoy Pag Summer Ang Dating) : Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (Pinoy Pag Summer Ang Dating) : Hype 5ive, Erika, Roel, Marlo, Janella, James, Nadine, Young JV, Cherryz, Patrick, Joyce (Pinoy Pag Summer Ang Dating) w/ Rico and Ella :Young JV (for station ID) :IBC-13 Summer Station ID: Pinoy Pag Summer Ang Dating (music video) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Patrick Destura 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDMotherSunday) (May 13, 2018) : At the opening number : Aryanna Epperson, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV and Anja Aguilar (The Fighter by Keith Urban feat. Carrie Underwood) : Paolo Onesa and Michael Pangilinan (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Roel Manlangit and Grae Fernandez (Pop by NSYNC) : Cherryz Mendoza (Girl in the Mirror Sophia Grace feat. Silento) : Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao : Josh Padilla (Blue Suede Shoes by Elvis Presley) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Josh Padilla (Happy Birthday Josh!), Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDPartySkool) (June 3, 2018) : At the opening number : Marlo Mortel, Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform) : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) (S&M by Rihanna) : Patrisha Samson (school uniform) and Grae Fernandez (school uniform) (Stay the Night by Zedd feat. Hayley Williams) : Patrick Destura (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (The Time (Dirty Bit) by The Black Eyed Peas) : Ella Cruz (school uniform) and Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) : Hiro Volante (school uniform) and Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) : Janella Salvador (school uniform) (New Rules by Dua Lipa) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) : A loveteam concert treat: Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga : Performance of Patrick Destura : Follow Me - Uncle Kracker : Smile - Uncle Kracker 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDPartyPinoy) (June 10, 2018) : At the opening number : Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Emman Franc : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (No Touch by Juan dela Cruz) : Anja Aguilar (Tayo by Sarah Geronimo) : Donnalyn Bartolome (Happy Break Up by Donnalyn Bartolome) : Hype 5ive (Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin by Gary Valenciano) : Paolo Onesa (Ale (Nasa Langit Na Ba Ako?) by Bodjie Dasig) : Alyssa Angeles, Roel Manlangit, Grae Fernandez and Via Saroca (Dance with Me by The Boyfriends) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (Mr. Kupido by Myrtle Sarrosa) : Rico dela Paz and Gabbi Garcia (dance) (Haypa by MMJ) : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz (dance) (Haypa by MMJ) : Rico, Gabbi, Julian and Ella (dance) (Haypa by MMJ) : Cherryz Mendoza (Bet Mo Ba by Kelly Welt) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Marlo Mortel, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDHalloweenParty) (October 21, 2018) : At the opening number : Crissel Ignacio, Emman Franc, Carleen Sky Aclan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Cherryz Mendoza (sing-dance) and Rico dela Paz (dance) (I Love for the Night by Krewella) : Grae Fernandez and Via Saroca (Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake) : Ruby Tejada, Jester Fernandez, Dianne Barretto and Mike Escutin (Teenage Dream by Katy Perry) : Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (Cake By the Ocean by DNCE) : Ruby, Jester, Grae, Marlo, Janella, Cherryz, Via, Dianne and Mike (Cake By the Ocean by DNCE) w/ Rico : Janella (please welcome Young JV) : Young JV (What Lovers Do by Maroon 5) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, James Reid, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz